Para: Mim  De: Mim HH
by Rita Rios
Summary: Você lembra a sua infância, de quem você era então? Não podemos nos manter como éramos, mas não precisamos abandonar tudo. Hermione econtra uma antiga mensagem e tenta se reconciliar consigo mesma.


PARA: MIM – DE: MIM

É segunda de noite e a semana mal começou. Meus medos se tornam mais assustadores de noite, é por isso que ainda não fui dormir. Parece que há uma máquina na minha mente que me faz lembrar minhas piores memórias, meus piores momentos. Engraçado como não preciso dormir para ter pesadelos.

Não é como se eu estivesse sozinha. Meu marido dorme ao meu lado, ele está cansado, nós dois estamos. Trabalhamos bastante nas últimas semanas e, novamente, essa semana mal começou. Não tivemos muito tempo um para o outro ultimamente, andamos ocupados, mas ainda estamos aqui, juntos.

Não sei o motivo de me sentir assim, tão assustada, como disse, não estou sozinha e tenho uma carreira sólida; mas as memórias não querem me deixar.

Nesse momento, uma memória me vem, uma que eu não lembrava ter. Uma garota de 8 anos, com seus grandes olhos castanhos, escrevendo em um diário.

Levanto-me da cama o mais quietamente possível para não acordar Harry e saio do quarto. Estou caminhando até uma sala da casa que usamos como depósito, para coisas que não usamos, mas não queremos jogar fora.

Depois de alguns minutos, encontro a caixa que guarda minhas lembranças da infância e a abro. No fundo dela, bem escondido, como se tivesse medo da luz, está o diário de minha memória. Eu o pego e me dirijo à sala, onde sento em um sofá e começo a ler.

Escrevi essas coisas há quase vinte anos e me divirto com as passagens sobre os problemas que eu considerava tão complicados de resolver e hoje só considero boas lembranças.

Uma página especial me surpreende. Nela está escrito como título **"Para mim quando for adulta"** e embaixo tem a seguinte mensagem:

"**Não sei se você lembra disso, nem sei se você lembra de mim. Por isso, não tenho certeza se vai ler isso um dia, mas mantenho minhas esperanças de que essa mensagem não seja sem motivo.**

**Hoje eu percebi uma coisa que me assustou muito e não me deixa dormir: eu vou crescer e talvez esquecer da minha infância, esquecer as brincadeiras, as lágrimas, os medos e os sonhos. Se isso acontecer, por favor, tente lembrar. Leia os velhos livros, veja os velhos filmes.**

**Pode ser que eu descubra que um beijo de amor não pode salvar uma vida, mas se permita lembrar que pode aquecer o coração.**

**Pode ser que, como outros adultos, dê muita importância ao trabalho e esqueça da diversão, mas se permita brincar de vez em quando.**

**Pode ser que esqueça dos meus problemas na escola, mas se permita reconhecer que sempre temos mais a aprender.**

**Pode ser que eu não tenha mais medo do escuro, mas se permita imaginar que há algo mais do que podemos ver.**

**Pode ser que eu não seja uma heroína que vai ganhar um Prêmio Nobel, mas se permita melhorar cada vez mais quem você é e fazer o certo.**

**Escrevo isso com medo de não ser lido e com a esperança de não ser necessário.**

**Eu imploro, por favor, não esqueça de mim. Pode ser que aconteça e não se lembre quem sou, mas se permita perceber que esquecer de mim é esquecer de você"**.

Lágrimas caem dos meus olhos, não consigo parar os soluços ou os barulhos que eles fazem. Logo Harry está ao meu lado me abraçando e dizendo que tudo ficará bem.

Seu abraço e suas palavras me acalmam e o olho nos olhos, tão preocupado comigo, sorrindo. Ele me pergunta o que houve. Tudo que posso dizer é que lembrei quem sou. Ele ri confuso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Eu o beijo para aquecer nossos corações e ele me abraça mais forte. Quando nos afastamos um pouco nós dois estamos sorrindo, ele pega minha mão e a beija, logo olha para o diário na outra mão e pergunta:

-Quantos anos você tinha?

-Oito.

-Antes de nos conhecermos.

-Sim!

-Você se parecia nessa época com a garota que eu conheci?

-Muito.

-Não se preocupe então. Podemos estar ocupados ultimamente e sendo muito adultos, mas você não se esqueceu, não no que importa. Você continua sendo a mesma garota inteligente,mandona e com um grande coração.

Eu só pude sorrir e beijá-lo de novo.

Definitivamente, precisamos de férias. Logo. Há muitos lugares que sempre sonhei conhecer. E não posso me esquecer de fazer alguns planos: Prêmio Nobel aqui vou eu...

Quem sabe?

Afinal, eu não preciso dormir para sonhar.


End file.
